In games of chance wherein two or more players place bets of cash or betting tokens, it has been difficult to insure that each player has "ante'd" his aliquot share in order to remain in the game. In addition, cash or tokens have frequently become scattered over the table and mixed with discarded, played or undealt cards, making inconvenient and time consuming the collection of the pot by the winner.
The prior art discloses cups or trays in which coins are placed for easy removal such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,022,442 in the name of L. T. Sowage and 3,011,789 in the name of F. B. Eliassen et al. In addition, coin trays of both rectangular and circular shape, some with compartments, are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 646,525 in the name of E. M. Knight. A game board, with a central money cup and numbered locations on the surface, was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 74,368 in the name of H. Jackson.